I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a bushing for a structure retained by a bracket, and in particular to a one-piece bushing to be retained within the bracket and securing therein a structure. A method of installing the bushing within the bracket is included.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The retention of a structure by a bracket surrounding a bushing that surrounds a portion of the structure is a typical manner of securing that structure. An example of this arrangement is found in the stabilization of motor vehicle transmission housings. Specifically, a motor vehicle having rear-wheel drive typically has torque arm stabilizer assemblies mounted to its transmission housing such that a respective torque arm extends rearwardly on each side of the transmission along the drive train. These stabilizer assemblies function to inhibit undesirable movement of the transmission housing during driving and the resultant negative effects on handling, performance and premature wear of associated transmission and drive train components.
Mounting of a torque arm to the transmission housing is typically accomplished with a bracket that forms an elongate sleeve within which is a bushing assembly surrounding a portion of the torque arm. The sleeve is formed between an inner bracket member secured to the transmission housing and an outer bracket member removably secured to the inner bracket member. Each of the resulting opposing inner surfaces of the inner and outer bracket members has a rubber bushing component riveted thereto, thereby providing a two-piece bushing with a portion of the torque arm situated therebetween. These bushing components are provided with longitudinal cut-outs to accommodate the cross-sectional profile of the torque arm.
Because the bushing components described above are constructed of a rubber product, they tend to crack, dry out and otherwise degrade over a period of time. Unfortunately, however, bushing components alone presently cannot be replaced because they are not made available. Instead, a vehicle owner is forced to purchase and replace the entire assembly of torque-arm-and-bracket to simply replace the bushing which is, of course, new in the replacement assembly. This is wasteful and costly, and must be repeated again in the future because the replacement bushing components are likewise constructed of a rubber component.
In view of the above concerns, it is apparent that a need is present for a new bushing that can replace a deteriorating bushing without requiring replacement of an entire structural assembly. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a replacement bushing for a structure wherein the bushing is of one-piece construction complimentarily shaped to receive therein a portion of the structure such as a torque arm to be retained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replacement bushing whose outside shape is complimentary to the shape of a retaining bracket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a replacement bushing constructed of a substantially inert and resiliently deformable material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide methodology for retrofitting prior-art two-piece bushings with a bushing of one-piece construction.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.